Stubborn, GreenEyed Rabbits
by rainbowdipNdotz
Summary: And yet, it was the best day of her life, because she had gotten the best present she could have possibly received, the love of her life. Now a two-shot! FACT: Karin and Yuzu are not twins in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Italics are thoughts. I own nothing! If I did Ichigo and Rukia would be together, same with Hitsugaya and Karin, and Grimmjow would be mine. :)

ENJOY! (:

* * *

September 10th, 1994, at 3:16 was exactly when Karin Kurosaki was born.

Yes, today was September 8th, which is 2 days before her birthday.

You see, today was when her big, overprotective, carrot topped brother asked what she wanted for my present. She thought carefully for a moment, and simply replied, "White, fluffy hair, piercing sea green eyes, and stubbornness." Ichigo confusedly asked, "So you want a stubborn, green eyed rabbit?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Figure it out." Then she walked away.

_Hmm… I need some help. I got it! Toushiro's smart right? I'll ask him._

And so the strawberry went to find the child prodigy.

"Okay Toushiro, I need your help."

"With what?" He replied icily.

"Karin told me what she wanted for her birthday and I have no idea what it means!"

"That's a first." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"Okay well she told me that she wanted something with white, fluffy hair, piercing green eyes, stubbornness."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

_It is just me or is that a perfect description of myself? Wait… the brat just called me stubborn! I mean I am a little uptight but I don't think I'm that bad…_

"Toushirooo? Hitsugayaaa? HISTUGAYA FREAKING TOUSHIRO!"

"Oh, yes?"

"Do you have any clue what it might mean?"

"I think I have an idea..."

2 days later

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY!" Karin heard as she descended from the steps.

Streamers, balloons, and other colorful decorations surrounded her.

She smiled brightly and looked at all of the presents. One humongous one caught her eye. It was the size of her! Maybe even bigger!

She looked back up and saw the smiling faces of her family and friends. She was even happy to see goat-Chan in all of his perverted glory.

"Present time!!!" Isshin screamed giddily.

"Open mine first Karin! It's exactly what you wanted!" Ichigo said proudly.

Karin undid the ribbon and out popped, guess who? The short snow haired child prodigy of the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Happy Birthday Karin."  
After that simple sentence, he kissed her passionately. Karin kissed him back with an equal amount of heat.

"HITSUGAYA! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA GO GET HER A BUNNY! NOT PLAY FUCKING TONSIL HOCKEY WITH HER! I'M GONNA MURDER YOUR SORRY ASS!!!"

And so, the night ended with Ichigo chasing Hitsugaya around the house, Yuzu crying over them to stop, all of the decorations ruined, Mastumoto, Renji, _and _Rukia drunk, and Isshin crying proudly to his Masaki poster that one of their little girls was "all grown up".

And yet, that was the best night of Karin Kurosaki's life, because she had gotten the best birthday present she could possible receive, the love of her life.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D

Don't cha just love that over protective carrot top?

I know I sure do :)

If you liked it press that pretty little green and gray button down there. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a little sequel. Hope you enjoy. It was very fun writing it. :)  


* * *

Look Closely Ichigo.

Hitsugaya was panting. He was being chased around by a large, orange haired psycho-maniac. (_Okay, maybe a little over-exaggerated but whatever. Ichigo was pretty crazy_.)

"Toushiro! Get back here you little midget! I'm gonna kill you! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA GET HER A FREAKING BUNNY!"

Hitsugaya screeched to a stop.

"Is that what you were yapping on about? Ichigo. **Look** **very** **closely**."

The white haired captain pointed to his fake bunny ears that sat upon his head.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"I did what you told me to! I got her a "bunny"!

"Yeah but I thought you meant like a bunny that has four legs, tiny little paws, and a tiny little pink nose. Not some midget, white-haired captain that shoves his tongue down my baby sister's throat!"

"What can I say? Karin's tomboy's thing turns me on. And she's pretty hot dude."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"**What.** _**Did**_. **_You_**. **Say**?"

Hitsugaya gulped.

As the chase was about to start again, Rukia stumbled in drunkly.

"Ichiiiiiiiiii. Yourrr looking really hot tonightttt! Give me someee of that carrot top yumminessssss!"

And with that being said, the violet eyed midget pounced on the surprised Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief. He reminded himself to thank Rukia when she wasn't trying to rape the strawberry.

And so, the "bunny" went to find Karin. He wanted to give her more birthday suprises. If you know what I mean. :)

* * *

One of my reviewers gave me the idea. Thanks! Hope you liked it :)

If you did please review.

That green and gray button is gorgeous isn't it?

:D


End file.
